Last my Heart
by Astasia
Summary: The story is placed after the battle of the lake, our heroes are trying to put itself in safe towards the castle...LancelotGuinevereArthur.Chapter 3 is READY: She had been waked up... but she was the only one to know it... she thought...
1. And the snow falls

Last my heart - 1°-…and the snow falls…

He walked in head to the group. In front of him an immense valley overwhelms of snow... to the term a driven in forest.  
It was removed intentionally, did not like the air that he breathed... especially that one that was impregnated in the essence of her.  
Those eyes had the power to shake him, as no wound had made previously... and they were not the single ones  
Those of Arthur that were put down on her, were equally heavy... and for this he was escaped ahead with the excuse of the recognition... wanted to avoid to make to decrease a new night in his thoughts and losing its rationality…  
The battle was near, he felt it... It gave one pulled to the horse bringing back it on its previous steps…  
"Arthur. If we continue in this direction we will go in their mouth"  
"I know It. It prepares you for the battle"  
"But we can follow the path to est"  
"Lancelot, watches you around, we does not have enough supplies in order not to arrive to the castle following the short path ... that more uncovered... cold chases and if within this night we will not catch up that forest, we'll die for the hands of God and not for that one of the Sassons... "  
The knight listened to its captain, knowing already the answer to its questions, it was obvious and he knew it.  
Their life would be taken it by the Sassons or by the winter of this cursed island.  
"People is destroyed... and aren't you tired Lancelot?"  
"Tired to fight for a cause that is not mine... yes Arthur ,I am"  
The captain was in order to answer that it was their duty to protect those persons... but his friend anticipated it .  
"But I am also legacy to you from somethings that it goes very beyond the personal freedom... and therefore you can always counts on me..."

She was there, just few meters from him,perhaps she had felt all their speeches... the wagon, where she was seated, walked slowly… that movement gave a strange rhythm to the skirt of her topcoat which blinked insistently on to bare ankles .  
Bare and perhaps cold.  
Goodness knows if the woad were accustoms to suffer the cold… sure him yes… every year passed to fight had taught to him that not ideal day was one in order to fight… the enemy could appear in whichever condition… with ices, than it blocks your hands and it makes to feel you rigid to contact with the cold armor … and also with the sun, when the iron is inflamed and every drop of sweat burns you…  
But she was different… it seemed that she did not have fear of null... not even of that cold that frosted her limbs... not even of the battle to which they were going encounter… He noticed that the gaze of Arthur had been turned to watch him … he ripose his eyes in different horizons…

"What do you think Lancelot?"  
"Arthur, will you make her to fight if we had to meet the Sassons?"  
"She is a woman, my friend , if it was for me would not graze me the idea minimally… but it is also a woad... and I don't think that she will be stand with the hands in hand..." "We will see", the knight answered…  
But thinking that the body of the girl still was debilitated from the long imprisonment… an account was to hurl some arrows like in the lake's battle an account would have been a fight body to body…  
"Damned weather" It began to snow...  
The caravan stopped on the top of one hill…  
"By now there are, knights, you know to what we could go in against… We will make from decoy and will cross the valley while the women and the children with the wagons will pass on the lateral path ; we will cover their shoulders so as to to make them it to arrive to the forest" "Merlino will be there to attend to us" …

Artù was speaking to his knights… probably they were discussing on the best strategy to adopt in order to catch up the forest…

He was there … the serious and fierce look … perhaps to fight was what he knew to make better… she thought with scornful air.  
And in the meanwhile the cold was frosting her feet... naked… also the garments were not adapted at the moment… but they were the only thing that they had found to give her.  
She rubs the legs in order to try to warm them…but nothing … it seemed that the cold entered directly in her boneses.  
A snowflake was put down on the tip of her feet… she watched to melt themselves and to become water… she noticed to have lost the sensibility of the hands and of the feet too…  
The night still had not arrived… sure the cold would be increased.

While she was absorbed in her thoughts,Guinevere felt a heat mantle, to come down on her shoulders…  
"You can hold it, I don't need it" Lancelot had been approached and with making fast its cape had been removed and he had put down it on her shoulders… it was still warm of his heat.  
"What makes to think you that of I have need, knight "  
She answered in scornful way…she was enable to care of her needs ,herself… it would not have never intentional to accept a care from a knight like Lancelot…

It was little time that they were known… but in her it was endured released a motivating force that prevented her not to enter in competition with that man… a man so sure of him that turning out unpleasant also to the pebble, she thinks…

"Sure from the way in which youlook at me, myladie" therefore after saying , he went over…  
Inwhat way was she watching him? While she was being interrogated in the warm of that embrace of wool still heard:  
"You can make of that what you preferred, milady"  
"Knight!"She called him with firm voice…  
Lancelot was turned to watch the figure of Guinevere wrapped in his cape… From that face, that it had found again a little red heat, two smiling eyes dulled .  
"Thanks"  
She saw him smiling for a moment, then his look return serious like always… sure in that moment there wasn't space in his mind for futile thoughts…  
The heat allowed her to think with more rationality... she would have fought also ... she would not have waited for with to the others in the forest... she would have made her part.  
She began to try something that it was adapted to the battle, soon would have given back the cape to Lancelot, the only thing she wasn't sure if she would given back black as the night, or spotted of the blood of someone...

Ok this is my first Fanfiction on KingArthur... i'd like to know what are your thoughts of this prologue Please take time to Read and Review In the next chapter :  
The battle and a dangerous disappearance…

This story is also available in italian.  
You can find on either on my fanfiction site.  
www.afanfiction.tk

Astasia


	2. 2° The time of the heart

2° - The time of the heart

An arrow grazed him the cheek...

"Arthur there we are" He spurred the horse to the gallop encounter to a sea of Sassons.

All those armors on the ground were to the same level of the Roman… were placed in order preventing to catch up his freedom... all the anger repressed previously exploded to the unexpected one... and he was decided to vent it without impediments...

Arthur jolt the head, nobody had said that Lancelot had be launch ahead in order to catalyze the attention of the enemy... but by now … he had not never seen it therefore as now…

"Well, they will be hardly a hundred. It seems that still they have not made in time to recover the rears "

"Tristan!" Artù gave the free way to his right.

From his horse Tristan appealled his arc towards the sky, then he turns towards the alignment of the enemy and hurled a bundle of arrows...

Lancelot saw them to pass one behind the other, like two corridors parallels with him to the center... the other knights caught up ... his battle already was begun...

"Tristan, my friend , you had intention to kill me?"He said smiling…

"Have you intention to die for such little things?"

He comes down from horse and aimed a group of soldiers who were themselves line up around him...

He extracted his sword.

"Hey!Go" He freed its hawk... the arm knits between the two hands, the firm look on the shapes of his enemies who approach themselves slowly... a turn on itself... Three of the sasson were found itself without the sword... and also without an arm...

To the sight of the fate of their fellow soldiers the others were hurled on the anomalous knight, were in 4...

"Well We begin the dances" They saw the sword to trace a cross on everyone of them... a gesture express and fast... and then they did not see more nothing…

"You think to leave someone also to us , Tristan?" Lancelot had hust extracted his two swords from the chest of a sasson…

"I think that is the case that you turns"

He did not understand endured, but he was turned however and he seen a girl in the middle the field, without armor that was fighting to axe blows...

The hair were collected behind the head, the face was covered of blue lines, the wrapped body from that before was perhaps a wool cape...

"But where was she?" He had seen her on the wagon with the others ,crossing the path towards the forest...

"That crazy one"

He begans to ride in her direction, but a saxon was hurled against him, bringing an annoying misfortune…

She screamed, she felt only her screams and the terrible smell of blood that spreaded on every movement… neither the cold did not succeed to mitigate the wounds that she had been endured..

She had succeeded to stray from the path of the caravan and to catch up againg the valley where the knights found themselves...

Her adversary was too much obstinate... to the third blow of axe still did not fall to earth... and she had begun to lose blood too much... but also he had arrived to the limit...

She was turned in order to watch around... Tristan seemed he was dancing, every his cleaving it was died , there wasn't a movement that was not calibrated in order to go to sign...

Lancelot was rotating his swords in front of his enemy and with the head he was making sign to approach itself... was evidently irritated…

Her enemy was there , she would have had to resolve the contention soon, she had not done good the count with her physical state...

"Now or never more. Aaaaaah!" She was hurled, aiming the throat of the saxon, fixed the taken one on the axe and turning on herself ,she loaded the blow...

She felt an intense pain to the left arm, He had hit her with the sword... the mouth contracted in one grimace of pain, the attention towards her enemy...

Her axe planted in the throat of the Saxon. She had made it...

He saw her to fall to earth...

"Nooooooo!!!" Lancelot became a fury... had to still face 2 Saxons that was opposed...

"Take out from my way" without too many compliments he routed them without to cure to adorn itself from eventual cleaving... He began to run towards of her... it lacked little and he would have understood if she were still alive... or less...

"Myladie, how do you feel?" She saw a figure to fold itself on she... were the same eyes that she had seen for before the time after those long days of imprisonment...

Arthur taken her in arm and carried her on his horse to the edge of the forest

"Remained here, the time to arrange a suspended account in"

Lancillotto was firm in middle the field, His dirty swords of blood was a single thing with his arms, spread along his body...

Artù had saved her, she was alive, hurt but still she lives, and this was enough to him, but that weight on the heart show again itself overbearing...

He had comprised since the beginning that she would have come also.

Lancelot, instead, had believed to his eyes seeing her with the others on the path for the forest...

He felt a push behind the shoulders, was a saxon...

"I want to watch in face the ace of the man that I am in order to kill"

"I would not be so sure" He was one of the little survivors ,by now the battle turned to the term...

He understood that his opponent was armed from the force of the desperation with who feels alone... this by now could be much dangerous one.

He did not have doubts on the fact that would have defeated it, but would not have been therefore simple. Both with the sword were armed both in egual way...

He began to fight with decision... anyone was this one he was adorned foward ,he was his enemy and would have had to die...

He felt a scream of woman...

"Arthur" he screams the captain that was turned towards of him...

"The girl..."

He didn't feel to call her for name,in that field of blood, were like putting itself to knot...

They got rid fastly of their opponent, heading towards the girl who had been caught from two saxons...

They did not make in time... they saw her to disappear in the middle of the forest...

They watched eachother for a moment, Arthur turned his horse to the battlefield.

Lancelot was hurled to the pursuit of the two...

He saw one wake of spots of blood for earth.

Someone of them had to be hurt and was losing much blood...

They were penetrates in the forest but to the west... by now it began already not to feel more screams of the battle... She felt them to speak between them...

"Cinric must be driven crazy, these knights are worse of the demon"

"What does he import to you, we will be a little to amuse with this dirty woad and to the term of the battle we will re-enter with the survivors... if they will be some"

They driven in scrub caught up one hidden cove .

She was nearly senseless , she felt their hands to tear her improvised dress wildly ...

She was opposed, began to scream :

"Cursed bastard!"

She was useful for a distraction moment and seized a dagger hidden in the boot skillful...

They were in two and she had lost much blood... had to try...

She got rid and succeeded to hit in full chest one of the saxon... But her enemy did not fall down...

"Why don't he accusation the blow"

"Cursed viper, what you believed, that I go to fight without armor?"

An incredible pain as she had not never tried any, fell to earth under a rain of soccer and fists with the desperation in the sure heart of her fate..

They were still many things to make... but above all she would have intentional see again those black eyes like the dark that it scares, before dying......

As soon as the two noticed that she was senseless they stopped...

"You go to take some water ... i don't taste with one senseless"

He gallopped like a fury.

Where was she?

Arthur had saved her life, but now he was risking to loose her again... it was like dying two times...

He had the advantage from its part, they were not shrewed to be follow sure...

he saw one of the two horses firm, outside from one cove...

He approached removing his swords... He counted a single man...

He saw her down , covered by dirt, the part over of the dressed one completely torn, the legs covered from piece of cloth... She was senseless, He saw two deep cuts on the arms and varies signs of contusion on all the body... Those bastards had dive her until making it to senseless, he felt to boil the blood in the veins.

It was a moment, sparking of the swords, the screams of the saxone, other blood to earth... he transfix him in full chest... He was still alive...

"Bastard, what thinks you to make?"... He did not give him the time to answer, turned the sword of 180 °, therefore he extracted it.

The saxon fell to earth that was already on the road of hell.

He was approached, bore away them some hats that fell back on her ace... He had to make soon... that creature therefore strongly lay deprives of senses close him...

Although he was accustomed to the blood ,he felt a node in throat to see all the wounds that she had endured.

He taken her in his arm... he felt her like a dead weight...

and then he had fear...

"Those eyes...open them!"

He was screaming it ...

He did not wish it only...

He expected...

He had to carry the first possible one to the castle... but in those conditions she would not have to survive to travel to horse...

A noise...

"and who you are?"

The second saxon had re-entered... he saw him to run towards of armed sword...

He freed the right arm leaving to slip the body of her on his, holding firm the waist with the left arm... soon as her feet grazed earth extracted one of his swords...

"What do you think to make with that weight died on the left arm ,knight... leaves it and fights with me"

He never would not have left her... he would not have never intentional to reply the state in which he had found her as soon as arrived... he would not have left her in that place overflow of pain and violence single...

"For you a single arm can be enough".

The saxon was hurled against the knight who adorned the sure blow... with a single hand could defend itself but he had problems to attack...

He made two steps behind... after that would have been the wall that pitiless was opposed... Although that, he tightened her still more...

He adorned a new blow but this time was found disabled truly to move...

He saw the saxone which was extracting something with the free hand behind the town-walls...

To the unexpected one he saw a dagger planted in the throat of his adversary... and a sigh gives under his chin...

"You die... bastard"

A feminine hand was to the end of that arm... saw with the ace shaking for the effort... with the fire eyes revolts towards his enemy...

The saxone fell to earth... lifeless...

Her arm fell back heavy along the waist...

"I see that you have waked up , Myladie" tried to hold his classic tone, but within there was a sun after the storm...

She answered alone with an light smile therefore coughed... he saw her ace to change in a grimace of pain...

He taked again in his arm, the eyes of her were sluices again, the head had fallen behind...

He spread close a tree, her body was still knot... now that the tension had been become relaxed he has some difficult not to look on those curves...

He taken a blanket from his horse and he wrapped it all around her...

He felt to say something with low voice...he was approached more her lips...

"Water"

He raiseed her head rested it on his forearm and he guided the canteen to the mouth...

He saw drink her eagerly, part of the water slipped from the lips... going to form a set of lines on the neck...

He dried passing a hand over us... her skin was smooth like the silk...

The hand slowed down on some hats that covered an eye ...

He was felt to burn...

those fire eyes, now, were fixing him...

…

"Arthur! Welcome!... the knights were finally arrive to the forest...

"Merlino, Are the women with the children safe?"

"Yes, they have been escorted towards the side to the west of the forest, in that point the cold is milder... we will pass the night there..."

Arthur, could not be raised... Lancelot still was not back... he did not have idea which fate was touched to his friend and to the girl called Guinevere…

"Arthur, tomorrow morning we will leave of good hour to find them" Bors had comprised the feeling of his captain...

"But now, the night is come down and the snow it does not point out to stop... would be a suicide" Demorse... although its heart would have pushed it in middle of torments...

…

"Myladie, you can move yourself? We must find a shelter for the night "

She did not answer him, he only saw that slowly she was encircling his neck with her arms... He raised from earth, her taken made more knits...

He walked for a little, until when he find a construction abandoned in middle to the trees... It was not perfect but at least it was a shelter...

He found some blankets, he spread over her and exited to try some medicinal grass and a firewood in order to ignite a fire...

Every part of her body was lost in the oblivion of the pain...

It hurt her... except the heart... that it continued to strike in spite of the misery of her state...

Struck to the time of the steps of a knight who had saved her...

Ok this chapter is very long!!!!I work hard to translate from italian so if you like it please review!!!!

It would be very important to me!!!!

Thanks a lot


	3. 3° Hidden thoughts

------------------------  
3° - Hidden thoughts  
------------------------

The evening was come down.  
In the hut ,the crackle of a fire, broke off a heavy silence.  
She had been waked up... but she was the only one to know it... she thought Lancelot was applying to an ointment on his right shoulder... the fire in front of,the shoulders towards her .  
The light of the fire danced on his ridges, many time some red line interrupted the sinuose lines of muscles in order to find deep scars.  
His shirt was descent until the waist.

She felt better... she didn't know how much she had slept... she passed a hand on the wounded shoulder and discovered something of greased that it covered the wound.  
An unexpected flush colored her cheeks... he had medicated her and dressed... therefore for all this time he had seen her in all and for all...

She thought to take her small revenge continuing to spy him for a little time yet...

"How much time thoughts to remain such way, Myladie"  
She winced... sluices the eyes and made feint to continue to sleep...

Lancelot wasn't turned while he had spoken to her ... couldn't have seen her.  
She felt a noise of steps to approach her... The smell of him became more intense.  
She was still with the eyes sluices... She close felt a breath to hers lips....

"But what..." If he thought to be useful easy for the situation therefore he was mistaking a lot.  
She opened the eyes suddenly and she found him near her mouth... "What you were doing, knight"  
"I controlled your glares, Myladie" said it without to move... moving of his lips so near to hers, jolt her inner ropes.  
"and now what are your intentions?" The voice came out croaky ... broken...

She was alive, she was returned the usual Guinevere and it was also thanks to him... he din't know as he had made the entire time to repress his instincts in when he had cured her the wounds.  
He had uncovered nearly every part of her skin... had caress it with bathes rag , had spread ointments and had covered her with dresses that he had found in a closet.  
All this one ,trying to leave don't fade away the image of her body in his mind... knew that soon this forced intimacy would be finished...

"My shirt... I would want put it on " He turn away...

"I suppose that I would have thank you in order to have saved me ..."The fixed eyes on those of him in challenge tone.  
Lancelot put seated close her, an arm was put to a risen knee, the shirt was still where had fallen before...His gaze on her… "Myladie is my duty run in aid of lady in danger"  
"Even if the lady is a woad... and she was in a field of war?" She alluded out a smile with a sort of sureness..

"I suppose that nobody had said to you that you wern't invited"  
His tone was returned serious... didn't admit contradiction...

Guinevere withdrew the smile.  
"But noone hadn't said me too that I would have been helped from one woman who although hers wounds, is able to spread a saxone with a single blow of knife to the throat..."

" This is bad for you knight? To be saved from a woman "  
But what was she saying? It was her that have been saved... She still remembered the relief that the sight of Lancelot had given to her and the sudden start of anger that had filled when had been found so near taht saxon ...

But now, in front of him, only succeeded to still defend herself... still and still... her heart wouldn't have yielded a step... it didn't allow her...

"For you is so bad, in order once, to place your weapons away"  
Guinevere didn't attend this answer... The voice was decided but lacking in hatred.  
"Here there aren't enemy... there are only I and you... and nobody of the two is in a position to engaging a combat"  
He was raised and he gone to resume the shirt...

"So it's decided… I will save my honor when you recover yourselves"  
She put herself to seat on the bed, a sleeve of dressed its decreased, discovering abundantly one shoulder … "Sword ,knight?" "Then … you will lose, myladie" "You are too much sure of you, lord"

Lancelot was folded and taken one dirty rag from earth.  
"If you don't dislike , I have thought to regain my cape "  
The knight was watching that rag with a raised eyebrow… An impulse salted from the throat until her lips... which were folded in an uproarious smile.  
Laughed... as she didn't make from a lot... carried one hand to the mouth.  
The ace of her that was smiling it was something of divine.  
Away the pain and the sadness for having to fight every day for them freedom; at least for a single moment in both life… The house was filled up of theirs laughed... the sun finally was risen

A door was opened to the unexpected one... Two greens eyes appeared on the threshold.  
"Arthur!" Lancelot run encounter to the friend.  
Arthur didn't say nothing, race encounter to the friend and embraced it, in the mind a twister of questions... especially on that confidential and extended air.  
"I was worry for you, but thanks to God you are in safe" "Not for your God, Arthur... " He smiled and gave one slap on the shoulder to the friend...

Also the other knights were arrived ... in a moment were burst a party... the knights spoke between them... helped Guinevere to raise herself.  
"Lancelot, thinks that we have had it to stop. He would have come to rescue you in flood storm!" Bors put an hand on Arthur's shoulder… Lancelot didn't say nothing , knew the temperament of Arthur.  
It was for that one he had become his better friend, theirs two minds were loyal an other without exclusions.  
"He's always a my knight , Bors"  
They set offed slowly towards the point of the forest in which the others were collected... Everyone with his hidden thoughts.  
Arthur had uncovered the doubt.  
Guinevere had uncovered the impetus of one summery storm.  
Lancelot had chained his heart to an impossible dream...

----------------------------------  
So what do you think about this new chapter?  
You don't tell me that you are from the ROANR Tribe?OO  
What's the ROANR Tribe?  
Read Only And Not Review Tribe...-

Astasia


End file.
